seriados_brfandomcom-20200213-history
How I Met Your Mother
Sinopse Em 2030, o arquiteto Ted Mosby conta, para os seus filhos, como conheceu a mãe deles. Relembrando suas aventuras amorosas em Nova York e a busca pela mulher dos seus sonhos, Ted aproveita para contar a jornada dos seus amigos: o advogado Marshall Eriksen, a professora Lily Aldrin, a jornalista Robin Scherbatsky e o mulherengo convicto Barney Stinson. 9° Temporada * 24 -''' Last Forever (2) Exibido em 31/03/2014 * '23 -' Last Forever (1) Exibido em 31/03/2014 * '22 -' The End of the Aisle Exibido em 24/03/2014 * '21 -' Gary Blauman Exibido em 17/03/2014 * '20 -' Daisy Exibido em 10/03/2014 * '19 -' Vesuvius Exibido em 03/03/2014 * '18 -' Rally Exibido em 24/02/2014 * '17 -' Sunrise Exibido em 03/02/2014 * '16 -' How Your Mother Met Me Exibido em 27/01/2014 * '15 -' Unpause Exibido em 20/01/2014 * '14 -' Slapsgiving 3: Slappointment in Slapmarra Exibido em 13/01/2014 * '13 -' Bass Player Wanted Exibido em 16/12/2013 * '12 -' The Rehearsal Dinner Exibido em 02/12/2013 * '11 -' Bedtime Stories Exibido em 25/11/2013 * '10 -' Mom and Dad Exibido em 18/11/2013 * '9 -' Platonish Exibido em 11/11/2013 * '8 -' The Lighthouse Exibido em 04/11/2013 * '7 -' No Questions Asked Exibido em 28/10/2013 * '6 -' Knight Vision Exibido em 21/10/2013 * '5 -' The Poker Game Exibido em 14/10/2013 * '4 -' The Broken Code Exibido em 07/10/2013 * '3 -' Last Time in New York Exibido em 30/09/2013 * '2 -' Coming Back Exibido em 23/09/2013 * '1 -' The Locket Exibido em 23/09/2013 '''8° Temporada * 24 -''' Something New Exibido em 13/05/2013 * '23 -' Something Old Exibido em 06/05/2013 * '22 -' The Bro Mitzvah Exibido em 29/04/2013 * '21 -' Romeward Bound Exibido em 15/04/2013 * '20 -' The Time Travelers Exibido em 25/03/2013 * '19 -' The Fortress Exibido em 18/03/2013 * '18 -' Weekend at Barney's Exibido em 25/02/2013 * '17 -' The Ashtray Exibido em 18/02/2013 * '16 -' Bad Crazy Exibido em 11/02/2013 * '15 -' P.S. I Love You Exibido em 04/02/2013 * '14 -' Ring Up! Exibido em 21/01/2013 * '13 -' Band or DJ? Exibido em 14/01/2013 * '12 -' The Final Page (2) Exibido em 17/12/2012 * '11 -' The Final Page (1) Exibido em 17/12/2012 * '10 -' The Over-Correction Exibido em 10/12/2012 * '9 -' Lobster Crawl Exibido em 03/12/2012 * '8 -' Twelve Horny Women Exibido em 26/11/2012 * '7 -' The Stamp Tramp Exibido em 19/11/2012 * '6 -' Splitsville Exibido em 12/11/2012 * '5 -' The Autumn of Break-Ups Exibido em 05/11/2012 * '4 -' Who Wants to Be a Godparent? Exibido em 15/10/2012 * '3 -' Nannies Exibido em 08/10/2012 * '2 -' The Pre-Nup Exibido em 01/10/2012 * '1 -' Farhampton Exibido em 24/09/2012 '''7° Temporada * 24 - The Magician's Code (2) Exibido em 14/05/2012 * 23 - The Magician's Code (1) Exibido em 14/05/2012 * 22 - Good Crazy Exibido em 30/04/2012 * 21 - Now We're Even Exibido em 16/04/2012 * 20 - Trilogy Time Exibido em 09/04/2012 * 19 - The Broath Exibido em 19/03/2012 * 18 - Karma Exibido em 27/02/2012 * 17 - No Pressure Exibido em 20/02/2012 * 16 - The Drunk Train Exibido em 13/02/2012 * 15 - The Burning Beekeeper Exibido em 06/02/2012 * 14 - 46 Minutes Exibido em 16/01/2012 * 13 - Tailgate Exibido em 02/01/2012 * 12 - Symphony of Illumination Exibido em 05/12/2011 * 11 - The Rebound Girl Exibido em 21/11/2011 * 10 - Tick Tick Tick... Exibido em 14/11/2011 * 9 - Disaster Averted Exibido em 07/11/2011 * 8 - The Slutty Pumpkin Returns Exibido em 31/10/2011 * 7 - Noretta Exibido em 24/10/2011 * 6 - Mystery vs. History Exibido em 17/10/2011 * 5 - Field Trip Exibido em 10/10/2011 * 4 - The Stinson Missile Crisis Exibido em 03/10/2011 * 3 - Ducky Tie Exibido em 26/09/2011 * 2 - The Naked Truth Exibido em 19/09/2011 * 1 - The Best Man Exibido em 19/09/2011 6° Temporada * 24 - Challenge Accepted Exibido em 16/05/2011 * 23 - Landmarks Exibido em 09/05/2011 * 22 - The Perfect Cocktail Exibido em 02/05/2011 * 21 - Hopeless Exibido em 18/04/2011 * 20 - The Exploding Meatball Sub Exibido em 11/04/2011 * 19 - Legendaddy Exibido em 21/03/2011 * 18 - A Change of Heart Exibido em 28/02/2011 * 17 - Garbage Island Exibido em 21/02/2011 * 16 - Desperation Day Exibido em 14/02/2011 * 15 - Oh Honey Exibido em 07/02/2011 * 14 - Last Words Exibido em 17/01/2011 * 13 - Bad News Exibido em 03/01/2011 * 12 - False Positive Exibido em 13/12/2010 * 11 - The Mermaid Theory Exibido em 06/12/2010 * 10 - Blitzgiving Exibido em 22/11/2010 * 9 - Glitter Exibido em 15/11/2010 * 8 - Natural History Exibido em 08/11/2010 * 7 - Canning Randy Exibido em 01/11/2010 * 6 - Baby Talk Exibido em 25/10/2010 * 5 - Architect of Destruction Exibido em 18/10/2010 * 4 - Subway Wars Exibido em 11/10/2010 * 3 - Unfinished Exibido em 04/10/2010 * 2 - Cleaning House Exibido em 27/09/2010 * 1 - Big Days Exibido em 20/09/2010 5° Temporada * 24 - Doppelgangers Exibido em 24/05/2010 * 23 - The Wedding Bride Exibido em 17/05/2010 * 22 - Robots vs. Wrestlers Exibido em 10/05/2010 * 21 - Twin Beds Exibido em 03/05/2010 * 20 - Home Wreckers Exibido em 19/04/2010 * 19 - Zoo or False Exibido em 12/04/2010 * 18 - Say Cheese Exibido em 22/03/2010 * 17 - Of Course Exibido em 08/03/2010 * 16 - Hooked Exibido em 01/03/2010 * 15 - Rabbit or Duck Exibido em 08/02/2010 * 14 - Perfect Week Exibido em 01/02/2010 * 13 - Jenkins Exibido em 18/01/2010 * 12 - Girls vs. Suits Exibido em 11/01/2010 * 11 - Last Cigarette Ever Exibido em 14/12/2009 * 10 - The Window Exibido em 07/12/2009 * 9 - Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap Exibido em 23/11/2009 * 8 - The Playbook Exibido em 16/11/2009 * 7 - The Rough Patch Exibido em 09/11/2009 * 6 - Bagpipes Exibido em 02/11/2009 * 5 - Duel Citizenship Exibido em 19/10/2009 * 4 - The Sexless Innkeeper Exibido em 12/10/2009 * 3 - Robin 101 Exibido em 05/10/2009 * 2 - Double Date Exibido em 28/09/2009 * 1 - Definitions Exibido em 21/09/2009 4° Temporada * 24 - The Leap Exibido em 18/05/2009 * 23 - As Fast as She Can Exibido em 11/05/2009 * 22 - Right Place, Right Time Exibido em 04/05/2009 * 21 - The Three Days Rule Exibido em 27/04/2009 * 20 - Mosbius Designs Exibido em 13/04/2009 * 19 - Murtaugh Exibido em 30/03/2009 * 18 - Old King Clancy Exibido em 23/03/2009 * 17 - The Front Porch Exibido em 16/03/2009 * 16 - Sorry, Bro Exibido em 09/03/2009 * 15 - The Stinsons Exibido em 02/03/2009 * 14 - The Possimpible Exibido em 02/02/2009 * 13 - Three Days of Snow Exibido em 19/01/2009 * 12 - Benefits Exibido em 12/01/2009 * 11 - Little Minnesota Exibido em 15/12/2008 * 10 - The Fight Exibido em 08/12/2008 * 9 - The Naked Man Exibido em 24/11/2008 * 8 - Woooo! Exibido em 17/11/2008 * 7 - Not a Father's Day Exibido em 10/11/2008 * 6 - Happily Ever After Exibido em 03/11/2008 * 5 - Shelter Island Exibido em 20/10/2008 * 4 - Intervention Exibido em 13/10/2008 * 3 - I Heart NJ Exibido em 06/10/2008 * 2 - The Best Burger in New York Exibido em 29/09/2008 * 1 - Do I Know You? Exibido em 22/09/2008 3° Temporada * 20 - Miracles Exibido em 19/05/2008 * 19 - Everything Must Go Exibido em 12/05/2008 * 18 - Rebound Bro Exibido em 05/05/2008 * 17 - The Goat Exibido em 28/04/2008 * 16 - Sandcastles in the Sand Exibido em 21/04/2008 * 15 - The Chain of Screaming Exibido em 14/04/2008 * 14 - The Bracket Exibido em 31/03/2008 * 13 - Ten Sessions Exibido em 24/03/2008 * 12 - No Tomorrow Exibido em 17/03/2008 * 11 - The Platinum Rule Exibido em 10/12/2007 * 10 - The Yips Exibido em 26/11/2007 * 9 - Slapsgiving Exibido em 19/11/2007 * 8 - Spoiler Alert Exibido em 12/11/2007 * 7 - Dowisetrepla Exibido em 05/11/2007 * 6 - I'm Not That Guy Exibido em 29/10/2007 * 5 - How I Met Everyone Else Exibido em 22/10/2007 * 4 - Little Boys Exibido em 15/10/2007 * 3 - Third Wheel Exibido em 08/10/2007 * 2 - We're Not From Here Exibido em 01/10/2007 * 1 - Wait for It Exibido em 24/09/2007 2° Temporada * 22 - Something Blue Exibido em 14/05/2007 * 21 - Something Borrowed Exibido em 07/05/2007 * 20 - Showdown Exibido em 30/04/2007 * 19 - Bachelor Party Exibido em 09/04/2007 * 18 - Moving Day Exibido em 19/03/2007 * 17 - Arrivederci, Fiero Exibido em 26/02/2007 * 16 - Stuff Exibido em 19/02/2007 * 15 - Lucky Penny Exibido em 12/02/2007 * 14 - Monday Night Football Exibido em 05/02/2007 * 13 - Columns Exibido em 22/01/2007 * 12 - First Time in New York Exibido em 08/01/2007 * 11 - How Lily Stole Christmas Exibido em 11/12/2006 * 10 - Single Stamina Exibido em 27/11/2006 * 9 - Slap Bet Exibido em 20/11/2006 * 8 - Atlantic City Exibido em 13/11/2006 * 7 - Swarley Exibido em 06/11/2006 * 6 - Aldrin Justice Exibido em 23/10/2006 * 5 - World's Greatest Couple Exibido em 16/10/2006 * 4 - Ted Mosby: Architect Exibido em 09/10/2006 * 3 - Brunch Exibido em 02/10/2006 * 2 - The Scorpion and the Toad Exibido em 25/09/2006 * 1 - Where Were We? Exibido em 18/09/2006 1° Temporada * 22 - Come On Exibido em 15/05/2006 * 21 - Milk Exibido em 08/05/2006 * 20 - Best Prom Ever Exibido em 01/05/2006 * 19 - Mary the Paralegal Exibido em 24/04/2006 * 18 - Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M. Exibido em 10/04/2006 * 17 - Life Among the Gorillas Exibido em 20/03/2006 * 16 - Cupcake Exibido em 06/03/2006 * 15 - Game Night Exibido em 27/02/2006 * 14 - Zip, Zip, Zip Exibido em 06/02/2006 * 13 - Drumroll, Please Exibido em 23/01/2006 * 12 - The Wedding Exibido em 09/01/2006 * 11 - The Limo Exibido em 19/12/2005 * 10 - The Pineapple Incident Exibido em 28/11/2005 * 9 - Belly Full of Turkey Exibido em 21/11/2005 * 8 - The Duel Exibido em 14/11/2005 * 7 - Matchmaker Exibido em 07/11/2005 * 6 - Slutty Pumpkin Exibido em 24/10/2005 * 5 - Okay Awesome Exibido em 17/10/2005 * 4 - Return of the Shirt Exibido em 10/10/2005 * 3 - Sweet Taste of Liberty Exibido em 03/10/2005 * 2 - Purple Giraffe Exibido em 26/09/2005 * 1 - Pilot Exibido em 19/09/2005